


A Slip of the Shoe

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amestris Central High, F/M, Riza is exasperated, Roy is a klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza get summoned to the convention med tent for her boyfriend's inability to walk.





	A Slip of the Shoe

Riza was browsing the booths, looking for her favorite artists. Ever since Roy had gotten her into the comics and cartoons, she had grown fond of certain characters. She was just about to purchase a few comics and prints for herself and Roy when an announcement came over the loudspeakers.

“Would Riza Hawkeye please report to the med tent? Riza Hawkeye to the med tent?”

Riza sighed. “Can I have you hold these for me? I shouldn’t be that long.” She handed the vendor a few items, before starting off toward the medical tent. She didn’t even want to know what Roy had done. Of course he had gotten hurt. She just hoped it wasn’t serious.

“Riza!” Roy called when she poked her head into the tent. “Hi honey! How is it going?”

“What did you do?”

“I…” He looked at the floor, and Riza’s gaze followed his. She saw the snapped-off heel of his boot.

“What happened.”

“My heel snapped and I… tripped. And fell. On my head.”

“Roy--”

“Oh please, like this is the worst I’ve done. You know me. I’m a klutz.”

“Roy. Roy, you promised you wouldn’t get hurt if we split up. You said I could have two hours to do my own shopping. And you tripped on a broken heel and fell?”

He rubbed the back of his head. “I-I’m real sorry, Riza. It was an accident. I didn’t know my heel would snap.”

Riza sighed. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

“Love me?”

“Fine. I love you. But I’m going to be disappointed in you. Okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

Riza smiled, walking over to the medic. “Is he going to be okay?

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He just smacked his head. We’ve got an ice pack for him, and some pain killers. If it gets worse, you should take it to the emergency room, but he should be fine.”

“Thank you,” Riza replied. “I’ll make sure he’s fine.” She turned back to Roy. “C’mon. Let’s go. You’re gonna hold all my bags.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
